


King's Day Out

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: King goes out in order to fetch himself a treat.
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	King's Day Out

King woke from his mid-day slumber, unusually serene for a demon such as himself. He stretched his _mighty_ limbs while tenderly yawning. He tumbled over onto his back from having prior rested on his stomach. _Speaking of his stomach_ , it had begun to growl with hunger. King decided silently that this hunger could only be satisfied with something his sweet tooth craved. His purple tongue swiped over his toothy smile as he thought of that sweet dairy dessert. He wiggled his small yet strong body to stand on the floor. King glanced around the room searching for Eda or maybe even Luz, maybe they could service him and carry him to his destination. With a groan and paw to the face, he remembered he'd been left to guard the house alone, "I wish Luz didn't have to go to school all the time...". He lifted a claw to his chin and tapped there gently for a moment. "Maybe I can go there and be back before Eda gets home!", King had a very confident look in his glossy eyes. He confidently strode up to the door giving a few subtle knocks. Hooty slightly opened the door, seemingly happy to have any interaction at all. King held a sheepish expression, "Hey Hooty...". "HEY THERE!!!", Hooty's shrill voice greeted as his long extension of a neck fit through the opening to meet King's face. King scratched the back of his neck,"So I was thinking...". "Maybe you could just keep watch of the house while I do a quick and important King of Demon's errand?". "No can dooooo", Hooty said while twisting his neck a full 180. "Eda said to not let you out under **ANY** circumstances!", Hooty finished explaining while continuing to slowly rotate. King sighed heavily and drew his claws down his face irritably, "Fine Hooty.... if you let me go... I'll listen to _ONE_ of your stories". King held out his index claw to show emphasis on his limitation. Hooty seemed intrigued and tried to bargain for more interaction," Hoot Hoot! How about one story **AND** I get to tell you good morning for a week?". "Three days.", King said firmly as his eyes narrowed with building irritation, he craved his sweet treat. "Deal!", Hooty's shrill voice screeched yet again. Hooty then merged back with the door and allowed King access to the outside.   
  


King couldn't help but admire the scene that Bonesborough was putting on today. The gentle blue-lavender fading into a soft peach filled his heart with a joyful melody and he expressed it through humming. It wasn't a recognizable tune but it sounded so perfect at that moment. He strode on his tiny paws being wary as ever of strangers. His paws met the dirt street with soft upturns of dust. He then realized, as he was nearing his destination, that he had forgotten to bring money. He huffed angrily now broken from his prior trance. He threw his paws down to his sides while slamming his left paw on the ground repeatedly. King had begun his high pitched rage squeak just to show others he meant business. Once King had finished throwing his fit he sought to find a way to obtain that sugary dairy treat he so desired. In fact, he had skimmed over that memory a while ago (of what that treat he so craved was titled). He figured this would be harder than he originally thought, especially now with his lack of currency. Perhaps he'd have to go beg for money, but that was just asking for trouble.... and on top of that King needed to return before Eda.   
  
King's heart leaped out of his throat when he saw Eda turning a corner and leading herself down the street he was on. He quickly disguised himself among a line of stuffed animals. His eyes went out of focus to really sell the look. Eda looked in his direction but he was far too blended in for her to notice. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw Eda continue down the street and round the other corner. King felt himself be hoisted into the air and his face became covered with foul-smelling air. He coughed and sputtered all while trying to grasp the situation,"Hey! Put me down this instance! This is no way to treat the King of Demons!". The figure holding King was in fact a foul breathed child accompanied by her mother. The mother gripped King and tossed him back onto the table, earning a defeated sigh from King. She tugged her child's hand to lead her back into the street and away from the stand," Come on...", her sweet yet crackled voice cooed. King got up and dusted himself off. He stuck his purple tongue out in the direction of the child before hopping off the stand, completely unnoticed by the stand keeper. He giggled to himself menacingly as he planned his pickpocket victim. He approached them while appearing to simply be a harmless little demon. He reached into the large pocket at the creature's side without disturbing them. Then he bolted, carrying the bag of coins in his arms like a baby. He then found a spot to rest his tired feet and count his money. He searched through them, counting the few that were there. It was obviously just pocket money but King figured it could buy him 10 of those delicious treats if he really wanted. He again licked his chops with his slimy purple tongue, eagerly thinking of his dessert that he would soon consume. He stood again ready to get what he so longed for.  
  
King stood at the doorstep of the icecream parlor, "Iyuh...see...crem? What a weird name for Frozen Dairy Treat...but.... who really cares? I just want one!". He put his paws on the glass door while pressing his face against it. A trickle of drool dripped onto the floor, he couldn't help it. King wagged his tail excitedly and a customer went to open the door so he bolted in. He jumped up and down excitedly, his anticipation was at it's full and he couldn't take it anymore. Soon it was his turn to order, he excitedly said, "One Iyuhseecrem please!". "Uh....what flavor?", They said overlooking his weird pronunciation. Kin froze a moment...he hadn't known that there was more that one flavor before this. What to choose... oh so many options. He then asked, "Can I try them first?". The employee rolled their eyes but got a sample of every type of ice cream they had to offer. King found himself troubled after trying each kind... they were even more enticing after having tried them. The line was getting help up and creatures were becoming impatient....he had to choose something and quick. "I- I want all of them!", King said frantically while cradling his head in despair. The employee sighed and rolled their eyes with angst, "Yeah whatever...". Soon the employee handed King a comically large cone stacked with every flavor the parlor had to offer. King held it with both hands while also taking comically large licks off his tower of dairy goodness. He laughed and hoisted the cone into the air, holding it as if it were a sword, "I have the mightiest cone, challenge me if you dare!". Unfortunately for King this brought the attention of nearby teens, causing them to take photos with him and post it online...meaning Eda of Luz would know he left home. But all the attention had caused that thought to completely leave King's mind. He happily paraded his mightly ice cream cone around while a group of teenagers followed him. 

Soon enough he was down to the bone (aka 2-3 flavors left on the cone), the crowd was dwindling. King had dismissed them as he finished up his cone, feeling a stomach ache come on. He could tell Eda would be home any time now... he had to rush home. He tripped and fell over landing onto his cone and ending up having it coat his fur. He sighed and continued his walk of shame home... feeling sick. He shouldn't have eaten so much of the ice cream... if only he could've chosen one. He approached the door seeing that no one was home, what luck! King hurried to the door to wake up Hooty, "Hooty! I demand you let me in, now!". Hooty awoke and smiled with sass,"I thought you were gonna listen to my storyyyyy". "I- 'll listen to it later... just please let me in before-"  
  
"Before what?", a familiar voice croaked from behind. King shuddered and slowly turned around, revealing his messy face. Eda was behind him with her face a menacing grin,"I thought I told you to stay inside...". "Eda don't do this... "  
  
Eda had ordered him to take a bath, clean the house, and finally finish what he promised Hooty.

King collapsed onto the couch feeling a bit better after having thrown up outside. He groaned and covered his head with his paws roughly...he really should pace himself with treats. But overall....he still got a lot of attention from the teens... which was nice. King had recieved many offerings from them, he would grow an army! he thought to himself as he slowly drifted back off to sleep as he had been before his little adventure.


End file.
